


All Aglow

by dollylux



Series: Fic Advent Calendar 2015: Siblings, Husbands, Lovely Ladies, and Other Miscreants [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arguing, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ackleses invite the Padaleckis over for Christmas dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Aglow

**Author's Note:**

> day four | prompt: fireplace

“Jensen, will you take the wine out of the fridge? Please? I asked you do to it ten fucking minutes ago.” 

The last sentence is uttered under Lyndsay’s breath from the bathroom where she is putting finishing touches on her hair and glaring at Jensen through the mirror. He pulls his sweater over his head and tugs it down his chest as he walks toward her, his hands on his hips by the time he gets to the doorway. His eyebrows are raised, his eyes locked on the reflection of hers.

“Lynds, I just got home from work. I’ve only had time to take the duck out of the oven, jump in the shower, and get dressed. Will you give me a fucking break?”

He leaves the room before she even has a chance to reply, the best and easiest way to piss her off; Lyndsay hates nothing more than letting someone else get the last word.

The Christmas tree is twinkling cheerfully in the corner by the fire, Nat King Cole singing low from the speakers. The house smells amazing, like roasted duck and the spice of apple pie and the hickory wood burning in the fireplace. It looks like a scene from a movie, like a spread in a magazine, and for a single second, Jensen loves it.

Lyndsay is right on his heels, thumping down the stairs in her red heels and yelling at him in what has to be rage she’s had pent up all day.

“Give _you_ a break? _You?_ I’ve been the one here all day, cleaning this fucking house--”

“We have a maid.” He grabs the two bottles of riesling out of the fridge and sets them down with a loud thud on the counter, not bothering to turn and face her.

“--and cooking this fucking dinner for guests that _you_ insisted on us having--”

“Don’t you dare act like Valerie isn’t your best friend. Are you kidding me? Are you seriously pulling that shit with me?” He turns to glare at her, his face heating up at just the thought of--

“You can’t go a single day without seeing Jared. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think--”

The doorbell rings, a sweet chime throughout the house. Lyndsay shuts her mouth and stares viciously at Jensen, her jaw tense, her normally full mouth in a thin, red line. Jensen rolls his eyes at her, feeling all of twelve years old as he does it, but it gets his point across as quietly as possible.

They both hurry to the door, but Lyndsay beats him by a fraction of a second. She’s all smiles the second she turns the doorknob, her voice reaching that pitch that Jensen used to find adorable but he now just finds grating. His own smile is forced when Valerie steps into the house with a bottle of rum for the eggnog.

“Merry Christmaaaas!” Lyndsay tugs Valerie in and hugs her like they haven’t seen each other in months, both of them dropping into a conversation about their dresses that Jensen immediately tunes out of. He looks back at the doorway and finds Jared there, broad-shouldered in his black leather bomber jacket, his hair long and silky around his face, and his eyes are on Jensen, focused and tender like there isn’t a thing in the world he’d rather see. He’s got a bag of presents dangling from one hand, but there’s nothing in that bag Jensen wants more than the man holding it.

Jensen’s arms fall limp at his sides, his entire body softening as he’s held in that gaze. A smile tugs at his mouth as his cheeks heat up, and he barely resists the urge to tuck his hands into the cozy knit of his sleeves.

“Merry Christmas, Jared.”

“Hey, man.” Jared finally glances away, his eyes catching on their wives talking about the Christmas tree a few feet away before he looks back at Jensen, stepping into the house completely and pushing the door closed behind him. “You look good.”

Jensen glances down at his dark green sweater, the one that had arrived at his doorstep yesterday from J. Crew without a note, and he can’t help the shy smile that takes over his face as he looks up at Jared through his lashes.

“Yeah?”

“Mm-hmm.” Jared unzips his jacket while he holds Jensen’s gaze, taking a step toward him that looks hungry, almost predatory. Valerie laughs behind him, and it’s the only thing that keeps him from grabbing Jared by the front of the matching burgundy sweater that comes into view as he sheds the jacket.

“I’ll take your jacket, Jay,” Lyndsay says suddenly, appearing beside them and closing her hands around that jacket, and a possessiveness so fierce comes over him that he has to look away. He shoves his hands in his pockets to keep from ripping that jacket out of her hands and telling her not to fucking touch it, to get her hands off of Jared’s anything. 

He has the sense to be ashamed of how much he hates anyone touching Jared that isn’t him.

Jared smiles, all ease and grace, and he leans down to press a kiss to Lyndsay’s cheek with a mumble of thanks.

“Jensen, why don’t you add the rum to the eggnog, if it’s not too much trouble?” Lyndsay raises her eyebrows at him, all innocence and with a sickeningly sweet smile, and Jensen’s hands turn into fists in his pockets as he narrows his eyes at her.

“Sure, hon,” he grits out.

He dumps the entire bottle of rum into the bowl of eggnog and sets about making Jared and himself some very strong Long Island Iced Teas because he needs to be about five times more drunk than he is right now. He leaves the kitchen just as Valerie and Lyndsay come in, heading right for the eggnog and talking about Valerie’s sister and her apparently scum-of-the-earth boyfriend, not bothering to even make eye contact with his wife.

Jared has tucked the presents under the tree with the others and is tending to the fire now, crouched down to poke at it with a practiced patience that Jensen just doesn’t have. He walks up slowly and sips at his drink, handing Jared his when he stands up. They stand beside each other, their eyes down on the fire, strong liquor burning down their throats. Their wives seem far away now, their voices low and nearly inaudible under the music and the crackle from the fire.

Jensen takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, relaxing for the first time all day. Jared moves in closer to him, letting their shoulders press together, and Jensen closes his eyes, breathing a little deeper as he inhales the familiar smell of Jared’s cologne. 

This. This is what he’s been looking forward to all week.

“You okay?” Jared’s voice, warm and low and so near. Jensen’s lashes flutter but his eyes stay closed. It’s so much better that way; so much easier to pretend they’re not here, that they’re some place where it’s just the two of them, that’s just theirs, where there isn’t risk and secrets and hiding and stress and pining and an ache right in the center of his chest when he goes to bed at night and misses Jared so much it hurts to breathe.

“Better than I was,” he finally replies, the words scratchy in his tight throat. He hears the sound of Jared’s glass being set on the mantle and suddenly Jared is behind him, their bodies melding together, Jared’s chest to his back, his hips sinking right against Jensen’s ass. He feels the glass being taken from his own hand and Jared’s arms slide around him, hands pushing hot and greedy up under Jensen’s sweater, over his bare stomach that trembles against his fingertips.

“How about now?” Jared whispers against the back of his neck before he drops a line of countless kisses to the expanse of it. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Jensen barely manages, the word a quiet, heated whisper as he reaches back to grip at Jared’s hip, pulling him closer, shivering when he feels the burning line of Jared’s cock through their clothes, digging right against the curve of his ass where a plug is seated, fat and deep and making him ache as he tightens around it. Jared asked him to wear it tonight, and Jensen knows he can feel it through the carefully worn denim of his jeans.

“I missed you today.” Jared’s tongue drags up to just behind his ear before his lips close around Jensen’s earlobe, tugging on it with a sweet little pull. “I hate that we couldn’t have lunch together.”

“Meeting ran long.” Jensen licks his lips before biting into the bottom one, tipping his head back to rest against Jared’s shoulder, his whole body going lax, letting Jared handle his weight, just for a minute. “I ate at my desk while I made phone calls. Thought of you the whole time.”

“Are we still on for this weekend?”

The weekend has been in the works for months. A careful plan that on the surface is just a guys weekend of fishing and skiing near Lake Tahoe but actually will consist of nothing but Jared and Jensen in a king-sized bed at the sumptuous little cabin Jensen picked out for them. His bag is already packed and waiting by the bedroom door. They’ll leave just after dawn.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Jensen whispers, quiet but a solemn promise. 

Jared rests his forehead against the back of Jensen’s head and takes a deep breath, like maybe he’s breathing Jensen in. Jensen swallows thickly, tears burning behind his eyelids that he refuses to let fall, not here, and definitely not now. He knows they’re thinking the same thing right now, that he wishes this was their Christmas, their home, their life. But it isn’t, and it can’t be. Not yet.

“I love you.” 

Jensen feels the words on the back of his neck, feels the tremble in Jared’s body as he says them, feels all of that professed love in the warm press of Jared’s body and the worshipful splay of his big hands on his stomach. He knows now that he’s never been in love before this. He knows now that Jared is it for him.

“Jensen!”

Lyndsay’s voice shatters the quiet, the peace surrounding the two of them. They break apart like they’ve been shocked, the invasion of the outside world so startling to Jensen that he nearly stumbles. Jared grabs hold of his arm, giving it a firm squeeze as he steadies him, and Jensen finally opens his eyes, turning to glance up at Jared, meeting all the colors of those eyes.

Jared reaches up and thumbs away a tear on Jensen’s face that he’s mortified ever fell.

“Y-Yeah?” he replies, not looking away from Jared, not yet. Please not yet.

“Grab the wine glasses Mom got us last year and set them on the table. Do you think you could manage that?”

It’s as snippy and passive aggressive as she usually is with him, and his response is silence, just as sullen and resentful as he is with her. The tension in the air is so thick it’s stifling, and he realizes now that this is what they are, he and Lyndsay. That’s all they are. A tension that’s building and building until it has to break. 

Something has to give.

“I love you, too.” He lifts up and presses a kiss to Jared’s mouth, their fingers seeking each other out to grasp and squeeze, all of it taking only seconds but it’s enough. It’s enough to get Jensen through this evening, to remind him that they’re working on it; on untangling from their lives now, of pushing forward, toward a future where they can be together.

And maybe next Christmas can be their first.


End file.
